Operation: FRIGHT
by Numbuh 88
Summary: In a semi-spoof of 'Nightmare on Elm Street', Father has created a device that allows him to take control of the dreams of the Kids Next Door, and it's up to Numbuh 5 to save them.


CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR

A fanfic by Numbuh 88

(Based on characters created by Tom Warburton)

NOW LOADING...

KIDS NEXT DOOR MISSION

OPERATION

F.R.I.G.H.T.

* * *

Frightening

Realizations

Immediately

Give

Horrifying

Time

* * *

Cast:

Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno)

Numbuh 2 (Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.)

Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban)

Numbuh 4 (Wallabee "Wally" Beatles)

Numbuh 5 (Abigail "Abby" Lincoln)

Father

DCFDTL (Delightful Children From Down the Lane)

* * *

**EXTERIOR: HOME OF THE DCFDTL- DAYTIME**

**INTERIOR: LABORATORY**

(Father is working on an unusual-looking device. The DCFDTL enter.)

**DCFDTL:** May we see what you are working on, Father?

**FATHER(_chuckling_):** Of course, my Delightful Children.

(Father reveals a chair with wires, buttons and a headband.)

**DCFDTL:** Father! You don't intend to electrocute yourself, do you?

**FATHER:** Of course not! This isn't an electric chair! You might remember my associate, Chester. He created a device that would trap children in a fantasy world.

**DCFDTL:** Yes, but he failed! Nigel Uno got wise to his trick! Do you think you could improve it?

**FATHER:** Oh, I just did! Only, I'm the one who's going to wear it!

**DCFDTL:** But, why you?

**FATHER:** I've modified it so that I will be able to see what the Kids Next Door will be dreaming of, and I will be able to take control of it!

**DCFDTL:** Attack them in their dreams? Sounds like a horror movie we've heard of...

**FATHER:** Yes, yes! I know what you mean! But my approach will be something else entirely. All I have to do is wait until they're asleep...

**INTERIOR: KND TREE-HOUSE- HANGAR- DUSK**

(The Kids Next Door are seen exiting the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. They are all tired and gritty.)

**NUMBUH 2:** Man, that was our toughest mission yet!

**NUMBUH 4:** Yeah. If I have to fight Ice Cream Men in a sand pit again it'll be too soon!

**NUMBUH 3:** Plus, I never got a chance to build a castle!

**NUMBUH 5:** Are you jokin'? You couldn't build a sand castle there even if you tried!

**NUMBUH 1:** All right, team, relax! It may have been a grueling mission, but at least we won!

(They enter the living hall. All except Numbuh 5 take a seat on the couches.)

**NUMBUH 4:** Well, I sure ain't sorry to have a chance to lie down.

**NUMBUH 3:** Me neither. Good thing I left a rainbow monkey here, (_she pulls out a rainbow monkey from under a cushion_) 'cause I don't think I have the energy to go to my room!

**NUMBUH 2:** You said it. Whoo, I'm beat. I think I could actually stand having sand in my ears for a little longer.

**NUMBUH 5:** Speak for yourself. Numbuh 5 needs a shower!

**NUMBUH 1:** Save some hot water for me! *Yawn* I could use one myself later.

(Numbuh 5 leaves the room. A few minutes later she re-enters, carrying a towel around her shoulders.)

**NUMBUH 5:** The shower's free if anyone... huh?

(Abby notices that all her teammates are fast asleep on the couches. Numbuh 3 has her arm around her rainbow monkey.)

**NUMBUH 5:** Well, you guys sleep all you want, but Numbuh 5 has a little more energy left!

(Numbuh 5 leaves the room.)

(The picture zooms in on Numbuh 1. We are going into his mind, seeing what he is dreaming...)

**NUMBUH 1'S DREAM- INTERIOR: KND TREE-HOUSE- MISSION CONTROL ROOM**

(Numbuh 1 is doing an inspection of the mission control room. He is carrying a clipboard, and seems to be pleased with what he sees.)

**NUMBUH 1:** Well, everything seems to be in perfect working order, all set for an inspection from the KND top brass!

(Suddenly, there is the sound of Father's sinister laughter.)

**NUMBUH 1:** Hm. Maybe Numbuh 4's TV is on too loud again.

(Then, there is a faint buzzing noise. The noise gets louder until Nigel notices that it is being caused by a housefly. It flies toward him, and he drops the clipboard and walks backward in horror.)

**NUMBUH 1(_Terrified_):** No, no! Get away!

(Suddenly, another housefly appears, and another, and another, until a whole swarm is formed. Numbuh 1 screams in utter horror.)

**REAL WORLD**

(Numbuh 1 is muttering incoherently in his sleep. We now go over to Numbuh 2, and into his dream...)

**NUMBUH 2'S DREAM- INTERIOR: KND TREE-HOUSE- NUMBUH 2'S LAB**

(Numbuh 2 is sitting at his desk, staring down at a flashing light, which is revealed to be a small welder. He is working on what appears to be a small computer module.)

**NUMBUH 2:** There! This little doohickey should boost the tree-house's computer system's speed by another eleventy-hundred percent!

(The sound of Father's laughter is heard.)

**NUMBUH 2:** What was that?

(The screen of the computer on Hoagie's desk starts to distort and crackle. Suddenly, it begins to talk in Father's voice.)

**COMPUTER:** That thing won't work!

**NUMBUH 2:** What... what do you mean it won't work? I haven't even tried it yet!

**COMPUTER:** It won't work! Nothing you make ever works! You don't believe me, ask the others!

(The other machines in the lab come to life, staggering and sparking, and begin to chant in distorted computerized voices...)

**MACHINES:** We don't work! We don't work! We don't work!

(Numbuh 2 runs screaming out of his lab and down the hall, but the machines start to chase him.)

**REAL WORLD**

(Numbuh 2, like Numbuh 1, is making mumbling sounds, and cannot seem to wake up. Next, the picture goes to Numbuh 3, and into her dream...)

**NUMBUH 3'S DREAM- INTERIOR: KND TREE-HOUSE- NUMBUH 3'S BEDROOM**

(Numbuh 3 is playing with a rainbow monkey and cheerfully singing to herself. She jumps backward onto her bed and giggles. Suddenly, Father's sinister laughter is heard, and Kuki's smile fades.)

**NUMBUH 3:** Hello? Is someone there?

(A faint ripping noise is heard, and Numbuh 3 notices a small rip in the rainbow monkey's arm.)

**NUMBUH 3:** Oh my! Don't worry, rainbow monkey! I'll get a needle and thread and...

(The rainbow monkey begins to speak in Father's voice.)

**RAINBOW MONKEY:** You broke me! Why did you break me?

**NUMBUH 3:** What? But I didn't mean to!

**RAINBOW MONKEY:** I thought you loved me!

(Kuki drops the rainbow monkey to the floor, and staggers back in fear.)

**NUMBUH 3:** Honest! It was an accident! I do love you!

(More ripping noises are heard, and Numbuh 3 suddenly sees every stuffed animal in her room bursting at the seams, and then eying her in great contempt.)

**RAINBOW MONKEY(_To stuffed animals_):** She broke all of you! She doesn't love any of us! GET HER!

(The stuffed animals all rise to their feet and begin to move toward Numbuh 3, who screams and runs out the door and into the hall. The stuffed animals follow her.)

**REAL WORLD**

(Numbuh 3 is making unintelligible mumblings in her sleep, like Numbuhs 1 and 2. We now go over to Numbuh 4, and into his dream...)

**NUMBUH 4'S DREAM- INTERIOR: KND TREE-HOUSE- NUMBUH 4'S BEDROOM**

(Numbuh 4 is standing in his wrestling ring facing off a trio of burly robots. He takes one down with an elbow strike, another with a flying kick, and the last with a jumping uppercut. Wally lands in the middle of the ring and looks at the broken robots smugly.)

**NUMBUH 4:** Hah! And here I thought you were all gonna be tough!

(The sound of Father's sinister laughter is suddenly heard.)

**NUMBUH 4:** Hey! Who's hiding? Come on out!

(Suddenly, steel shutters cover every hole in the wall of the room.)

**NUMBUH 4:** What's going on?

(Without warning, huge torrents of water begin to spill into the room, and rapidly flood, reaching the wrestling ring. Wally begins to run for higher ground, with the look of sheer terror on his face.)

**REAL WORLD**

(Like the others, Numbuh 4 speaks in mumblings and cannot seem to wake up. Numbuh 5 enters the room, carrying a pool cue and looking exhausted.)

**NUMBUH 5:** Man, looks like Numbuh 5 used up all her energy. (_She yawns, then looks at her teammates_. _She is perplexed by their mutterings_.) Huh. Some people snore in their sleep, but mumble? Ah, I guess I'll see ya'll in the mornin'.

(Suddenly, Numbuhs 1-4 begin to scream. Numbuh 5 rushes over, and shakes Numbuh 1 by the arms.)

**NUMBUH 5:** Numbuh 1! Wake up! You're havin' a nightmare!

(Numbuh 1 does not wake up and keeps screaming, and touches Numbuh 5's face. She suddenly sees Nigel facing a huge swarm of flies, which seem to form Father's face. The swarm begins to surround him and ultimately, engulf him. Numbuh 1 suddenly stops screaming and falls into a coma. The others are still screaming.)

**NUMBUH 5:** Wha... What was that? What's goin' on?

(Numbuh 2 suddenly pounces on Abby, screaming and reaching for her face.)

**NUMBUH 2:** Get me out of here! Oh, god!

(When Hoagie touches Abby's face, she sees him entangled in wires coming from a huge creature composed of sparking electronics. The creature's huge monitor face suddenly produces a picture of Father, chuckling in cruel pleasure. Hoagie is finally shoved into the monitor and vanishes. Numbuh 2 then stops screaming and also goes into a coma.)

**NUMBUH 5:** What just happened? (_She eyes the screaming Numbuhs 3 and 4_.) Hmmm...

(Numbuh 5 walks over to Numbuhs 3 and 4, grabs their hands, and puts them on her face. She suddenly sees Numbuh 3 trapped in a corner by a horde of broken stuffed animals, which all finally shed their outer coverings and merge into a huge mass of cotton, which forms Father's face. The mass grabs Kuki and she sinks into its depths. Abby then sees Numbuh 4 hanging from a ceiling rafter over a encroaching flood of water filling his bedroom. Father's face suddenly appears in the water.)

**FATHER (_To Abby_):** You can't save them! They're mine now!

(Father's face disappears as a whirlpool forms in the water, and the rafter Wally is holding suddenly breaks. He falls screaming into the swirling abyss. Back in the real world, both Numbuhs 3 and 4 stop screaming and fall into a coma.)

**NUMBUH 5:** Oh my... what's Father doin' to them?

(We now see Numbuhs 1-4 all in comas.)

**NUMBUH 5:** Looks like it's all up to me! But if Father's attackin' all of 'em in their sleep, and if I nod off even a little, then Numbuh 5 will be vulnerable to his attack! (_She looks at the refrigerator_.) I guess I'll need a little fuel!

(Numbuh 5 opens the fridge and grabs three cans of energy drink. She then turns to her comatose friends.)

**NUMBUH 5:** Hang tough, guys! Numbuh 5 is on the way!

(Numbuh 5 rushes out of the room.)

**EXTERIOR: HOME OF THE DCFDTL- NIGHT**

(Numbuh 5 quietly climbs over the wall surrounding the house, drinks the last can of energy drink, and throws away the can. She then sneaks over to a window, opens it, and enters. She is now in what appears to be the living room.)

**NUMBUH 5:** All right, Father, where are you?

(Father's sinister laughter is heard.)

**NUMBUH 5:** Enough hidin'! Come out and fight!

**FATHER:** Happy to oblige. Well, the "come out" part, anyway!

(Father appears out of nowhere, standing in an archway.)

**NUMBUH 5:** How'd you do that?

**FATHER**: Poor little Abby. You're coming into my world now!

**NUMBUH 5:** What? But Numbuh 5's wide awake!

**FATHER (_Chuckling_):** Now that I have the mental energy of your teammates, I now have the power to enter your mind and turn it against you, even when you're wide awake!

(Father vanishes from the archway.)

**FATHER:** If you want to face me, you'll have to find me!

**NUMBUH 5:** Just you wait, Numbuh 5's gonna give you more mental energy than you can handle!

(Abby runs through the archway and down a long flight of stairs. She suddenly comes into a vast, dark room. Father's cruel chuckling fills the room.)

**FATHER:** Tell me, Numbuh 5, what scares you? What keeps you awake at night? Oh, but I guess we'll know soon enough, won't we?

(The room begins to shake, and suddenly, an enormous mirror shoots out of the floor. Numbuh 5 cautiously approaches it. She sees a distorted reflection of herself.)

**NUMBUH 5:** Pfft. You really stink at this, don't you?

**FATHER:** Why don't you look again?

(Numbuh 5 looks at the mirror again, and sees her reflection replaced by what appears to be an image of her sister Cree in full armor. The image removes the helmet on her head, and reveals Numbuh 5's face.)

**NUMBUH 5:** No. No! It can't be me!

(Father appears in front of the mirror.)

**FATHER:** It is you, Abigail! Before too long you'll be a teenager just like your sister! When that happens, it'll only be a matter of time until you join her in her crusade against the Kids Next Door!

(Abby collapses and curls up, pressing her hands on her head.)

**FATHER:** Yes. Yes! Give in to the inevitable! Give me your mental energy!

(Numbuh 5 stops cringing and looks at Father.)

**NUMBUH 5:** No! I won't give in! (_She returns to her feet_.) Sure, I'm gonna be 13 in a few years, but that doesn't mean I have to go bad! I'll never be like Cree! I'll never turn against the Kids Next Door! Ya hear me? ! So you can forget about takin' by mental energy! Now gimme back my friends!

**FATHER:** *Sigh* All right, you want your teammates back? Then here they are!

(Suddenly, four short figures appear before Numbuh 5. It is Numbuhs 1-4, but different. Numbuh 1 is a writhing, human-shaped swarm of flies, Numbuh 2 is built up with sparking, defective electronics, Numbuh 3 is a slavering mass of cotton, and Numbuh 4 is a humanoid blob of water.)

**FATHER:** As you see, once they succumbed to their fears, I was able to take their mental energy and bend all four of them to my will! They will forcibly rip the mental energy from your mind, and then, I'll have enough to conquer the minds of every Kids Next Door operative! (_He laughs, then turns to Numbuhs 1-4_) GET HER!

(Numbuhs 1-4 approach Numbuh 5 with their arms reaching for her.)

**NUMBUH 5:** No! Guys! Listen to me! Ya'll gotta snap out of it!

(Numbuh 1 extends a swarm of flies from his arm, and grabs Abby. Suddenly, she seems to realize something. In a flashback, Abby recalls Numbuh 1 cowering in fear at the sight of a housefly.)

**NUMBUH 5 (_Entangled in a swarm of flies_):** That's it! Father's usin' their own fears against them!

**NUMBUH 1:** Silence!

(Numbuh 1 swings his extended arm around and slams Numbuh 5 into the floor.)

**NUMBUH 5:** Numbuh 1! Listen to me! Yes, you're afraid of flies, but I've never known you as someone who'll let it get the best of you!

**NUMBUH 1(_Cringing_):** I SAID, SILENCE!

**NUMBUH 5:** Come on, Nigel! Don't let Father control you! Those flies aren't even real! You take control of yourself!

(Numbuh 1 drops Abby, holds his hands to his head, and starts to scream. The swarm of flies making up his body starts to become erratic, and finally flies off in different directions, leaving a normal, but disoriented Numbuh 1 behind.)

**NUMBUH 1:** Uhh... Thank you, Numbuh 5.

**NUMBUH 5:** Are you all right, Numbuh 1?

**NUMBUH 1:** I'm all right, but we still have the others to contend with!

(Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4 are approaching, and Numbuh 2 lashes out with masses of wires for arms.)

**NUMBUH 1:** It has to be Numbuh 2's fear of making mistakes with machines!

(Both Numbuhs 1 and 5 become ensnared in Numbuh 2's wires.)

**NUMBUH 5:** Come on, Hoagie! Sure, you're not perfect when it comes to inventin' new 2x4 tech, but since when did that ever stop you?

(Numbuh 2's monitor face produces a quizzical look.)

**NUMBUH 5:** You've always kept goin' with your inventions! Don't let Father's criticism get to you!

(Numbuh 2 screams, and then his electronic body starts to spark even more, begins to smoke, and then finally, explode. Numbuhs 1 and 5 are thrown from the explosion, and when they look up, they see a normal Numbuh 2 dizzily emerge from a plume of smoke.)

**NUMBUH 2:** Thanks, Numbuh 5.

(The room begins to distort, showing that Father's power is weakening.)

**FATHER:** Aarrgh! This is getting out of control! (_To Numbuhs 3 and 4_) Get them!

(Numbuh 3 grows to enormous proportions and approaches Numbuhs 1, 2 and 5, extending long tendrils of cotton from her back and attempts to swat the others with them.)

**NUMBUH 5:** Numbuh 3's always been afraid of breakin' her stuffed animals! Father's using that against her!

**NUMBUH 2:** Isn't it obvious?

(Numbuh 2 is suddenly swatted downwards with one of Numbuh 3's tendrils. Numbuh 1 is grabbed and sinks into the cotton mass. Numbuh 3 then approaches Numbuh 5.)

**NUMBUH 5:** Kuki, stop it! I know you love your toys so much! That's why I know you'd never break them on purpose!

(Numbuh 3 starts to cringe and grabs her head.)

**NUMBUH 3:** It... It was an accident!

**NUMBUH 5:** Of course it was! But anything you break can be fixed! So stop beatin' yourself up over it and remember who you are! You're the most gentle, most lovin' person I know!

(Numbuh 3 lets out a loud scream and suddenly, the cotton making up her body starts to fall apart and falls into a huge pile. Both Numbuhs 1 and 2 emerge from the cotton, and finally, a normal Numbuh 3 emerges, looking dizzy.)

**NUMBUH 3:** Uhh... I don't feel so good.

(Suddenly, Numbuhs 1, 2, 3 and 5 notice a huge tidal wave coming towards them. Numbuh 4's face suddenly appears in the wave.)

**NUMBUH 1:** Look out!

(The kids all get engulfed in the wave, which then forms a whirlpool threatening to drown them all.)

**NUMBUH 3:** It's Wally! He's always been afraid of deep water!

**NUMBUH 5:** Ooh man, this is gonna be tough!

**NUMBUH 2:** Come on, Numbuh 5! You were able to save us! Now save him!

(The picture pulls back to reveal that the whirlpool is Numbuh 4's mouth.)

**FATHER:** Yes! Yes! Drown them all! Let their energy be mine for the taking!

**NUMBUH 5:** Wally! Can't you hear Father? You're givin' into his control over you! That's not like you at all!

(The water begins to become more turbulent as Numbuh 4's bubbly screams are heard.)

**NUMBUH 4:** That's right! Fight it, Wally! You've always been a fighter! Now fight your fear!

(Amidst the sounds of crashing waves, Numbuh 4 screams out loud as the whirlpool disappears and the water drains. When the water is gone, Numbuhs 1, 2, 3 and 5, return to their feet and a normal, soaked, disoriented Numbuh 4 is seen sitting on the floor.)

**NUMBUH 4:** Oh man. I've got such a headache.

**NUMBUH 1:** You did it, Numbuh 5! You've freed us all!

(Father's frustrated growling is heard.)

**NUMBUH 5:** Where'd Father go?

**FATHER:** Right... HERE!

(A giant version of Father suddenly appears, in full flame.)

**FATHER:** This has gone far enough! Once I recapture you all, I'll take every last scrap of your mental energy so you'll all be sent into oblivion!

(The kids all spread out to evade Father.)

**NUMBUH 1:** Numbuh 5, listen! You have to stop his machine!

**NUMBUH 5:** What do you mean?

**NUMBUH 1:** I saw his thoughts while he had me under control! He's using that headband device that Chester used on me a while back! We can keep him busy, but you must find the real Father and detach him from his machine!

**NUMBUH 5:** What can I do?

**NUMBUH 1:** Since we're all still disembodied mental energy taken from our bodies, we can deal with this version of Father, but since you're still awake, you've got some protection from his machine! Only you can stop the real Father!

**NUMBUH 5:** All right! You guys keep his subconscious busy, and I'll go for the real deal!

(Numbuh 1-4 run in all directions to distract Father, while Numbuh 5 runs off. She stops, and puts her fingers to her temples.)

**NUMBUH 5:** Come on, Numbuh 5, focus! Where could he be?

(A portion of the darkness clears, to reveal Father sitting in his machine.)

**NUMBUH 5:** Gotcha!

(Suddenly, a duplicate of Father appears.)

**FATHER:** No! I won't let you destroy it!

(Three more duplicates appear, surrounding Abby.)

**FATHER:** Your mental energy is mine!

(Numbuh 5 punches one of the duplicates, then kicks one in the stomach, but suddenly notices the real Father grunting in pain. Numbuh 5 realizes that Numbuh 1 could hear Father's thoughts.)

**NUMBUH 5:** Of course! While he affects me, I affect him!

(Numbuh 5 continues to fight Father's duplicates, until the real Father starts to scream, and his duplicates start fading in and out. He is starting to lose control.)

**FATHER:** Ow! Stop it! Stop it! Ow! Ow! (_The headband starts to spark_.) I can't control it anymore!

(The headband suddenly releases a torrent of sparks as Father screams. Numbuh 5 shields her face from the light and the dark room is replaced by Father's laboratory. Abby sees Father sitting in his smoking machine, looking dazed and muttering incoherently. The DCFDTL enter.)

**DCFDTL:** What have you done to him?

**NUMBUH 5:** What have_ I _done? Maybe next time he'll think twice before messin' with people's dreams! (_She suddenly remembers her teammates_.) Oh my gosh!

(Numbuh 5 rushes out of the room, and the Delightful Children approach Father.)

**DCFDTL:** Are you all right, Father?

**FATHER (_Groggily_):** Remind me never to use anything of Chester's again.

**INTERIOR: KND TREEHOUSE- MAIN LIVING HALL- DAWN**

(Numbuh 5 nervously rushes into the room and is relieved to see Numbuhs 1, 2 and 3 waking up. Numbuh 3 is still holding her rainbow monkey.)

**NUMBUH 1:** *Yawn* I just had the weirdest dream.

**NUMBUH 2:** You too?

**NUMBUH 3:** Was it about Father and Numbuh 5 and a whole bunch of broken toys?

**NUMBUH 1:** Why, yes! Except mine had flies.

**NUMBUH 2:** And mine had sparking machines.

**NUMBUH 5:** Yes! I did it! You're all okay!

**NUMBUH 1:** What are you talking about, Numbuh 5?

**NUMBUH 3:** Yeah, it was just a dream.

**NUMBUH 5:** It wasn't a dream! I saved your subconsciouses from Father!

**NUMBUH 2:** You mean it wasn't a dream? It did feel kinda intense. What do you think, Numbuh 4?

(Numbuh 4 is still asleep on the same couch as Numbuh 3.)

**NUMBUH 5:** *Gasp* Numbuh 4! (_She rushes over and starts shaking him_.) C'mon! Wake up! Wake up!

(Numbuh 4 does not wake up, and Numbuh 5 steps back in horror.)

**NUMBUH 5:** He... he's still in a coma.

**NUMBUH 1:** Let's not jump to conclusions! He's just hard to wake up sometimes.

**NUMBUH 3:** Besides, I know how to wake him up!

(A couple minutes later...)

(Numbuh 4 is still asleep. Suddenly there is a brilliant flash of light, and his eyes start to open. He sees Numbuh 3 holding a camera.)

**NUMBUH 3:** Wakey, wakey, Wally! *Giggle*

(Wally is shocked to see his arm around a rainbow monkey. He realizes that Kuki just took a picture of him with it. Outraged, Wally throws the rainbow monkey away and jumps to his feet.)

**NUMBUH 4:** Gimme that camera!

(Numbuh 3 rushes out of the room, giggling, and Numbuh 4 chases after her. Numbuhs 1 and 2 were watching.)

**NUMBUH 2:** Boy, Numbuh 3's pretty much a monkey herself! (_He laughs, but suddenly stops_.) Hey, isn't Numbuh 5 gonna comment on that?

(Nigel and Hoagie turn around to see Numbuh 5 asleep on a couch.)

**NUMBUH 1:** Hmm. Something must've really drained her energy. I wonder what she was doing all night?

END TRANSMISSION


End file.
